


worry and love

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Freezing, Hurt Will, M/M, Sleepwalking, concerned hannibal, mid to end season 1, there is Mischa mentioned, tones of snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: <br/>established relationship mid to end season 1 hannigram, theyre staying round Will's house, its nearly a blizzard outside and Will sleepwalks off in the middle of the night, Hannibal is frantic (he keeps thinking of Misha and freaking out). When he finally finds Will there is a lot of crying and snuggling (Will must be super cold by now he just walked like 6 miles in the snow in his pajamas) and they fall asleep curled together and surrounded by dogs uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	worry and love

**Author's Note:**

> Its not beta'd and it was written in hurry, if you find big mistakes tell me :)   
> This is for my boo Erin (mapleonmyburger.tumblr.com)  
> thanks for giving me this incredible prompt

Hannibal woke up to a bitter coldness right next to him where Will should rest. But the spot in the bed was empty, coldness already took the warmth of a human body away. “Will ?” He said tentative before saying it again but louder. no one responds. And then he realized that not a single dog was sleeping in the bedroom.  

He slipped out of the bed and fished his pants from the floor before he was nearly running down the stairs to the front door which was dangling open in the cold breeze.

The dogs were waggling their tails while sitting in the open doorway starring outside. Snow already invade the house, and the fur of the dogs were drenched. “Will?” Hannibal yelled into the cold night. Nothing but the sound of harsh wind and the soft barks of the dogs who now shuffled around Hannibal.

Fear start creeping into Hannibal bones like the coldness through his thing pants. Will was out there, he was probably sleepwalking and wouldn’t even notice if he freezes himself to death. How long was he out there? Hannibal asked himself and finally kicked himself into motion. As fast as he could, he started collecting a blanket and a thick coat which he put over his thin shirt and then with a last look around the house and dogs, he slipped into his shoes and then he was on his way out. He shove the door shut on his way out, but not before Winston and Buster slipped through the door.

The snow, which covert everything around him was a great help to find the footsteps of naked feets. While worry and fear still tumbled around in his head, he ran to his car standing a few feet away from the porch.

He opened the backseat door for the dogs to jump in and placed the blanked onto the backseat as well before he climbed into the car and turned it on.

Pictures of Mischa walking on the hand of a SS-soldier into the snow keeps sliding through his worries over Will.

“I will not lose him like I lost her.” He mutters without anyone hearing it.

He followed the footsteps as fast as the car could take him, always looking into the darkness which wasn’t illuminated by the light of the car.  Endless minutes slithered by, letting him feel like it was years until the lights caught a person walking in the snow, clad in a pair of boxers and a similar thin shirt as the one the doctor was currently wearing.

 

Hannibal yanked the door open and got the blanked from the backseat before he stumbled in front of will. Indeed he was sleepwalking, his eyes were half closed and his lips were colored blue. Without thinking, Hannibal clad Will into the blanked before lifting him into his arms.

Seconds later, he placed his freezing boyfriend on the backseat were the dogs start huddling around him, trying to give him warmth. Hannibal shed his jacked and dropped it over the freezing from. He had to get them home. He had to get Will save and secured in their bed. He had to get back and that fast.

After minutes filled with the harsh breath of Will and the sound of the car racing through the snow they finally arrived at the house. With Will in his arms and dogs around his legs, Hannibal kicked the door open and then hurried to the couch in front of the fire place to place his lover there. As soon as Will hit the soft material, the whole pack came into the room and onto the couch, setting themselves ontop and around Will up.

 Hannibal took the chance to feed the fire some pieces of wood before going into the kitchen and setting the kettle onto the stove.

And before he knew what he did, he was kneeling next to will on the ground, massaging Wills legs, trying to get the blood circulating again.

Winston was sitting next to him, shoving and licking wills feet and suddenly Will start to shiver and that violent.

“thanks” Hannibal said to whomever watched over his will.

The kettle started the whistle and the dogs start to move over Wills body due the shivering and everything was perfect when Will said “Hannibal?”

A sound of happiness and relief passed Hannibal’s lips before he scrambled to the head end of the couch. He placed soft hands around Wills cold face and pressed his lips against the cold ones of his lover.

“What happened ?”Will asked when Hannibal rested his forhead against wills.

“You were sleepwalking. In the blizzard, half naked.” Hannibal said and he suppressed a hiccup. “But now you are home. Safe, my love.” He kept talking, starring into Wills open eyes.

“I’m cold. Lie with me” Will said and start tugging at Hannibal’s waist but Hannibal took wills hand and pressed a kiss against his knuckles “Just a few seconds.” He said and walked into the kitchen where he turned the stove of and made a tea for both of them before he placed the tea on a stool on the head end of the couch. With a hand curling around his waist again and soft eyes looking at him, Hannibal just smiled and climbed behind will onto the couch before caging Will in his arms, pressing his still shivering frame into his chest.

“Don’t ever do this again.” Hannibal said and pressed his face in the slightly wet curls in front of him. Will just hummed and snuggled back into him before promptly falling back into sleep.

“never do this tome ever again.” He said and pressed a kiss to the exposen skin of Wills neck. “Please, never.”


End file.
